Nightmare
by PerfectCell17
Summary: Just a little fic about what happened to Vegeta under Frieza's rule. Warning: Mentioned rape, yaoi. FriezaVegeta, VegetaKakarot


Nightmare

I run through another dark corridor, taking a sharp turn. My feet move as fast as they can, but they're still not fast enough, they never are. My heart is pounding in my chest as I hear footsteps behind me, getting closer. I don't look back, not wanting to know how close he really is.

"Vegeta, my dear prince, you know it's futile to run." My chaser says mockingly, followed by that Kami awful laugh, the laugh that makes my skin crawl.

I give no response to the evil creature, an focus all of my energy on running. My legs ache, from a combination of my training this morning and running. I'm not exactly sure how far I've ran, but I sure as hell know why...

-Flashback-

I let out a sigh of relief after hearing that my training session for the morning is complete. My whole body is exhausted, sweat staining my skin. Grabbing the towel beside me I wipe my face off, before returning to my quarters.

Before my sweat can even dry someone knocks on the door of the room I'm forced to stay in. I don't have a chance to say anything before the door opens to reveal the person I did not want to see, he always says the same thing.

"Master Frieza wishes to speak with you." How I knew he was going to say that! I don't think Zarbon has ever said anything to me besides that one statement. I silently growl and follow the pretty boy to my number one enemy...my only enemy really.

My fists clench and my nails dig into my gloves at the sight of that foul being. The being that destroyed my home planet, killed all but a handful of my race and murdered my father, leaving me, the Prince off all Saiyans, nothing but a servant. Kami, I hate him!

"Vegeta, you have another mission..." Frieza's lips curl into a smirk and I bow my head, expecting to hear that I have to purge yet another planet. "The mission is to kill both Nappa and Raditz." The creatures smirk turns into an evil one...very suiting for him.

I don't really know what to do about my mission. Usually I just do it, whether I want to or not, but this time is different. I never knew or had a connection with anyone I've had to kill, but now I'm suppose to kill the last surviving members of my race?! What kind of prince would I be, killing the last of my followers?! I can't do it, I won't!

"Having conflicting emotions, little prince?" The being chuckles, noticing my facial expressions change, due to my thoughts. The laughing snaps me back to reality and I glare at Frieza. I can feel my anger towards the monster building up and I'm not able to control my tongue any longer. "Do it yourself, or are you too weak?!"

Frieza's expression changes to anger from my outburst. However his anger doesn't last and is replaced with amusement. "You should know by now what happens when you disobey my orders." I shiver unvoluntarily, I know all too well what happens, and I won't let it happen again!

I have to get away from him, but there's nowhere to go. I'm trapped in a space ship, in Kami knows what part of the universe, but I still have to try. I fire a ki blast out of desperation at the creature and take off out of the room at full speed, Frieza not too far behind.

-End Flashback-

My legs are beginning to feel like rubber and I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up. The pace of my running is gradually slowing down, and my enemy is getting closer. I finally stop running all together and fall to my knees, letting out a growl of defeat.

I sense Frieza's presence directly behind me and another shiver makes it's way through my body, knowing what's going to happen. The creature rests his hand on my shoulderand I smack it off harshly, only to have Frieza chuckle. "Your resistance is very amusing, I enjoy watching you struggle."

I use my remaining strength to try to make myself stand, but Frieza forces me back down. A loud growl escapes my throat and I am consumed with an overwhelming desire to attack him, but I can't allow myself to do so. I'm still too weak, he could kill me with ease, and I have to be alive to avenge my fallen race. So for now, I really have no choice but to submit.

My whole body tenses as the lizard leans down, his face only inches from mine. "You should be use to this by now." Those words get whispered in my ear, making me cringe. 'Be use to this?' How in the hell could I ever be use to what he does to me?! He takes my pride and my innocence...not that I ever was innocent.

His cold hands slide down my back, caressing it, sending a chill through my spine, until they reach their destination, the waist of my pants. With a small chuckle his fingers trace the trim, before sliding them off, followed by my underwear, leaving me exposed.

Frieza stands and removes his armor, before walking behind me. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to block everything out, but it's no use. I can feel tears forming in my eyes, but I will not let them fall, I will not gove him the satisfaction!

I can feel his hardness swelling against my bare skin and my body starts shaking, making the foul creature laugh again. A single tear slides down my cheek out of pain, but not physical. It's from the pain of being used as his own personal pleasure toy, and not being able to do anything about it!

Frieza positions himself behind me, his hands gripping my hips tightly, the nails drawing blood. His laughter fills the hall, causing my ears to ring, before thrusting into me.

My eyes shoot open and I sit up, panting heavily. I look at my surroundings and and realize I'm at home, in my bed, with my mate. I take a deep breath and use my blaket to wipe the sweat from my face. I looking down at my mate and he starts to stir, waking up.

"Vegeta, are you alright?" My lover asks in a worried tone. I simply answer with a nodd, but he doesn't look very convinced. Sitting up, my mate wraps his arms around me, kissing my damp forehead. "Another nightmare?" I nodd again and my love tightens his embrace. "It's okay, Frieza can't hurt you anymore."

My mate's hand runs through my hair soothingly, calming me down, he's so good at that. I relax into his chest and he kisses me again. "I love you, Vegeta."

If it were anyone else, I wouldn't respond, but this isn't anyone else, this is my mate. The person who has been there for me since we first met, and hasn't let me down yet. This is the only person I've ever trusted and the first I've actually loved. "I love you too, Kakarot."

-Owari-

"Nightmares never last, one day you wake up and they're gone." - Mirai Trunks. (I found this fitting for my fic)

A/N: Don't ask...This was my first yaoi and I got the idea from a doujinshi I have. The reason I even did this was because my 13 year old step brother is doing one, so I figured I would too! Anyways, I know it wasn't very good, but I tried!

Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
